What Lies Beneath
Office of Autobot City Commander Beyond the finely polished silver doors lies the Office of the Autobot City Commander. Since Metroplex's construction, this office has belonged to Ultra Magnus, although it shows a part of him that he doesn't often reveal to the troops under his command. Dominated by the south and east sides of the spacious office is a curved window, showing Lookout Mountain. The view is breathtaking, no matter the weather outside. Beneath that curved window there is a curved couch and accompanying table, built to accommodate those of Autobot size. The fabric looks to be a warm burgundy leather, although it is particularly stronger than leather. Around the office there are some fine paintings, bookshelves with books and data discs, sorted and filed neatly. And near the door, there is a sturdy white desk, with a chair, computer terminal, and three seats around it, two for Autobots, and one for humans. Although spacious and comforting, it is organised, and official looking, with a prominent Autobot seal on both sides of the door. Crosscheck knocks on the door and steps into the Ultra Magnus' office. The scientist waves his hands briefly to greet Magnus and he says, "You wanted to see me?" Ultra Magnus is in the middle of pouring over reports, comparing tables, and sipping some ener-coffee. Looking up briefly to nod at Crosscheck, his attention is turned downwards once again. "Yes, I did. Take a seat, I hope you don't mind if I finish this up quickly before conversing." Magnus 'asks', in so much that he just goes on doing his paperwork without wait for reply. Crosscheck sighs and take a seat. He knows very well that Magnus won't stop doing his paperwork no matter what he may say. Instead of wasting his time, he pulls a datapad from a subspace pocket and he proceed to do some calculations while reading the most recent reports from his division. In a flurry of paper movement, Ultra Magnus shuffles through the reports faster than he'd foreseen ... all nicely placed in his outbox now. "Okay, that's done. Now then, where were we?" Leaning back in the chair, the City Commander swivels around to get a refill on his drink. "Can I get you something Crosscheck?" Crosscheck sends his datapad back where it came from and shakes his head negatively, "No thanks. I just came out from a recharge cycle...so why did you want to see me?" Ultra Magnus tips the pot to fill his mug, then returns it to the heating pad. His back still facing Crosscheck, "Two fold really. First and foremost, Impactor has uncovered an ancient underground series of rooms ... apparently used formerly for.." he starts, then suddenly looks behind him and around the room. Sitting down with the mug of steaming ener-coffee, Magnus hits a button to seal the door to his office. "Guardian repair. And more importantly, spare parts at this moment." he mutters in a low tone. "I don't need to stress the seriousness of this mission, however ... I /will/. This is top priority and hush hush, nothing about this is to be even whispered over an open commlink." Crosscheck frowns as Magnus talk about an old guardian repair bay, "Are you telling me that he found a functional repair bay still supplied with guardian spare parts?" The scientist ponders the potential implication of that, "After all this time I doubt we can salvage much from it...but what are you expecting from me?" "Yes, from the initial reports ... it seems they've stumbled upon that." Ultra Magnus states, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You are to take a squad down into the depths of the chasm, report what you find. Be wary of the ones you choose for the mission however, I need Autobots who can be trusted with a secret ... and won't smash the place up. So it goes without saying that Dee-Kal or the Dinobots wouldn't be good choices here." Crosscheck grins, "I doubt any of them would follow me willingly. I'm well known for doing boring science stuff. I'll go there and see what I can find. I'll report any findings but even if that repair bay is fully operation, I won't be able to find much more than what the scouting team found. I could reactivate the place but I doubt you want me to start building mindless guardian robots." Ultra Magnus leans forward, a worried look on his face. "You are not to do anything of the sort. You are to get in, find out what we're dealing with, and get out. Keep energy levels at a minimum and disturb as little as much as possible Crosscheck." Craning his neck to the side, he grins. "And you just give me the list, I'll make sure the right players are in their places ... following you." Crosscheck frowns. Obviously he's having trouble to understand what Magnus really expect from him, "Not disturbing anything? Are you telling me Impactor and his buddies didn't explore the place?" "A small expeditionary force was sent in to check what it was, but no ... for the most part, the rooms have been unexplored at any great length." Magnus replies, taking a sip of the ener-coffee. "I'll need some muscle then. I'm not going to bring a group of mostly untrained scientist into unknown territory. There is a reason if that place is intact after all those years." The scientist adds after a moment, "Well. I'll do what I can and keep it secret." Ultra Magnus sighs, "Trying is not an option here Crosscheck, this /must/ remain a secret. Bring a small but managable force, the Decepticons have no idea about it ... so you should be safe." Crosscheck leans back in his seat and silently looks at Magnus for a moment before replying, "Why don't we just set a couple of demolition charges inthere? Of course we could strip it of anything useful for us... a couple of spare parts for Omega Supreme could be useful but beside that this place is a potential danger if the Decepticons find out about it." "Well, that brings me to the second reason I asked you here. After consorting with Prime, we've decided it's in our best options to keep the rooms intact. We've been mulling over the thought of a secondary fallback location incase Iahex is ever comprimised. The Wreckers are building a new base on Cybertron, and it's going to act as a protection for the lower-levels of this discovery. You are to help them with the construction." Ultra Magnus chirps, steepling his fingers. Crosscheck nods finally something along his usual line of work. Scouting missions are boring ater all. "I see. You want me to build a secret undergrounf base around the repair bay. I'll check the place to see what can be done. But we will have to work slowly to avoid drawing the Decepticons' attention towards the area... perhaps we should built a tunnel between it an another remote location..." Ultra Magnus nods. "I will leave those decisions up to yourself and Impactor. That's all I had for right now, did you have anything else that needed to be 'brought to light'?" Crosscheck shakes his head as he gets up from his seat, "No. I'll handle it from here. Now if you would excuse me..." he heads over towards the door and steps out of the office. The City Commander turns back to his paperwork, opening another report from Air Raid on his exceptional job of cleaning up the repair bay. AUTOBOT SPINNY!!! Hidden Passageway This passageway is pitch black, and most normal optics must take a few moments to adjust to the heavy darkness. The steep, downhill slant is very noticeable as the passage haphazardly twists its way downwards, sharp turns coming up frequently and unexpectedly. It is quite a ways before the end is reached, and unless one is very familiar with this route, progress is slow. Crosscheck has been waiting inside the hidden passageway for the other Autobots to arrive. Fortunatley, Magnus explained how to find the entrance of the tunnel because he would not have been able to find it by himself. Patiently, he waits for the others to arrive. "So then I was all, whoa man, put the cat down, no need to get all miffed. First Aid and I are thinking we should enroll Blades in some therapy, yanno'? Maybe gardening..." Groove chats at Grapple as they head down to where Crosscheck is standing. He snaps off a salute to the captain and gazes down the shaft. Fortress Maximus has been waiting for the tech teams to get set to head deepering into the tunnels uncovered not so long ago. He's not really worried at what will be found but seeing some of the ancient construction hands on drew him away from his other projects. Slipping out of Crystal City he had little trouble making sure nobody followed him and even less trouble remembering where the tunnels started. Doing his best to slip in he takes a moment to adjust to the darker light nodding to each of the darkened shapes. Fanfare thumps along with the others, here most likely for carrying things, though he did have a curiosity himself as he hummed a little nervously, tapping his hip as he walked behind Crosscheck and Groove. Finally he stops, looking one way or another "wuts first on the list?" he asks. If Grapple was even listening to Grooves' story, he gave no sign. Perhaps it's all for the best; all he does is nod absently at points where he thinks it's appropriate. At the moment, he's hefting several small battery-powered lanterns. Crosscheck waits for everyone to arrive. Once everybody is there he prepares to give them his instructions, "Thank you for coming. All I'm going to reveal is top secret. A few cycles ago, a team of Autobot discovered what seem to be a fully operational guardian repair bay, fully stocked with guardian spare parts. Now you know why the Decepticons must not learn about this so keep it off the unsecure channels. Our first objective will be to explore that repair bay. Our second objective will be to prepare the area to become our new fall back base on Cybertron. But first we must secure the area...any questions?" Fortress Maximus gives Crosscheck a smile as he crosses his arms and listens quietly. Along more to provide support than lead Maximus hangs back nodding so as not to step on any toes. Having little doubt that he'll fit through most tunnels he is still a bit worried that there may be side passages not designed for use of the guardians and hence too small for his large frame to fit. None too eager to have Galen explore on his own he shakes these thoughts from his head and nods again. Grapple simply stares in wide-optic surprise. Clearly, this was not what he had expected in this place. Still, he maintains silence; if he has any questions, he doesn't voice them now. All he does is hand Groove a lantern. Groove takes the lantern and nods. "No questions." He wastes no time in trekking off down the tunnel, then pauses to glance back. "Heh, afraid you'll get stuck Max? Send Galen down, yeah?" Crosscheck nods, "Good. Now let's head down towards the famous repair bay. I'm curious to see what it looks like." The scientist looks towards Groove and then Fortress Maximus, "Don't worry. The guardians had to be able to reach that room so I doubt you'll get stuck. Now follow me" he says while heading down towards the unknown! Underground Chamber Your optics are temporarily blinded as you step from the near complete darkness of the tunnel into this lit Chamber. As your vision slowly returns, you notice the extreme cleanliness of this place. The cyber-rats so prevalent elsewhere are nowhere to be seen, and there doesn't even appear to be a thin layer of dust. Filled with tools and equipment you've never seen before, you marvel at the technology contained within this chamber. Strewn across the room are the bodies of several Cybertronian's in several states of..... repair? some of the forms are missing heads, while others consist only of torsos. Movement catches your optics to the left, and a strange looking robot moves across the room on it daily cleaning routine. The room seems to be completely empty. Grapple stops and stares at the open, lit antechamber in stunned surprise. The electric lanterns are slowly shut off as he opens his mouth to say something, only to get distracted by the cleaning droid as it goes on past. Grapple stares for a moment more and seems both amazed and completely confused at the same time. At a bit of a loss, he looks to Crosscheck. Crosscheck walks into the room and his optics need a moment to adjust to the ambient light, "Well... obviously there must be an energy reserve around here." He looks down at the datapad he's holding in his left hand, "I'll flag the location so we can investigate it later. Unless someone can detect its source?" he asks while looking around. Groove cautiously steps towards the bodies, making note of the number, then nods to Crosscheck as he mentions an energy source. "Gotta' be, but ain't picking up anything on my sensors." He absently pokes at the drone as it passes, grinning. Fanfare squints as he steps in as well behind the others, quiet as he stares at the body a moment, turning to watch the robot a moment, and then back once more. "'As someun been here afore us?" Grapple glances to Fanfare a moment before looking to the bodies. "Clearly, but it very well may have been a while. The cleaning drone may have simply kept the area appearing this way." Fanfare ahms "Ah ment from the Autobots." he tries to explain to Grapple, eyeing the bodies again with distaste, though his optics do flicker over the tools. "Hrm. where does et get the fuel?" Crosscheck nods at Fanfare, "Impactor and a scouting party were here a few cycles ago." He gives a look at all the bodies around the room, "They've been here for a long time." he says while kneeling next to one of the body, "His lasercore is dead... nothing can be done for him. I'll make sure to send a team to remove the bodies and put them to rest." "Sounds like a plan," Groove glances to the west and sets his sensor on high, hoping to get an idea of what's ahead of the group before proceeding. Grapple looks up and around in the attempt to figure out where the light was coming from. Though, Fanfare makes a good point about the fuel. He gives the bodies a small frown as he does a visual sweep of the room. Light couldn't be coming from -nowhere-, after all; the only reason he doesn't make more than a visual sweep was simply because there were more pressing concerns. News travels fast along the Autobot grapevine, especially for those with the right connections. News and rumours of an underground expedition abound, and a certain feline Autobot is on the prowl for a chance to assist. A flash of blue optics light up the dim tunnel behind the small Autobot party, and heavy footfalls echo along the long-forgotten corridor. A polite 'ahem' can be heard, as Sky Lynx's giant blue lynx component approaches. "Fear not, fellow Autobots, for it is I, SKY LYNX!" Groove straightens, "There's a storage closet and what seems to be a stairway, that direction, Crosscheck." He cants his helm towards one of the exits, and steps towards it without waiting for a reply. When Sky Lynx announces his arrival, Groove pauses to offer a salute and a wave. "Hello Sky Lynx, come to help?" Crosscheck leaves the body where it is laying. He remains silent for a moment and sigh, "We can't spend too much time looking for the fuel lines. Let's move on." He points towatds the western wall of the room, "There's a door over there." He's about to pass through the door when the ground starts to shake. He's about to grabs his pistol when Sky Lynx appears from the tunnel, "Oh It's you... Well follow us my friend". Then he walks through the door. Fanfare starts to inspect the walls, as well as the drone as it moves about, searching for a clue of a recharge panel of somesort before followsing the others. He waves to Sky Lynx with a smile "Allo, Sky Lynx!" Storage Room Shelves upon shelves of spare parts, tools, and miscellaneous equipment line the walls of this large store room. Five free-standing racks full of junk parts of various sizes reach nearly to the top of the 50-foot-high ceiling. An old, rusted-out stepladder lies discarded to one side. In the back of the room, a door hangs lopsidedly halfway off its hinges, leading into darkness beyond. A faded nameplate has fallen off the front of it onto the floor, reading: U RDI P T S RA E Grapple is less disturbed by this room than the last one; at least this one has dust and rusting tools and all the things that SHOULD be expected after a long time with no care. Now, he turns the lanterns back on and offers one to Sky Lynx. Crosscheck takes a good look around as he enters into that new room. The other room was clean but this one is a mess, "Obviously, the cleaning drone doesn't come here very often... it must have been the storage room for the repair bay over there." he says while pointing towards the door behind him. "Let's check this place to see if we can't find anything useful." The scientist start to inspect one of the racking on the northern wall. Groove gazes up at the shelves of tools, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, should be able to salvage some of this stuff," he adds, moving to toe the step ladder. It's then that the nameplate catches his attention, and he kneels to scoop it up, dangling his lantern over it. Dino-Bird & Lynx follows the other Autobots as they proceed further into the mysterious underground, and he tries to maneuver his large frame into a position generally regarded as 'point'. He shakes his large cat-like head as Grapples tries to foist a lantern upon him, and activates a pair of large spotlights on his shoulders. "Please, allow me to take the frontal position, friends, so that I may interdict on your behalf should we be set upon by something unfriendly. There is, of course, undoubtedly nothing here I cannot handle." He leaves the actual inspection of the room's contents to the others, but he lights up the dark corners of the room to ensure they remain alone. Well, Sky Lynx was lighting the room better than the small lanterns were, so Grapple simply smirks slightly and shuts them off again. "Thank you, friend." Then, he starts looking around as well. The name tag catches his curiosity as well, but Groove gets to it first. "Is it legible?" Crosscheck completes his inspection of the rackings, "Nothing but junkion" he simply comments, "This only make the other room looks even stranger." He nods at Sky Lynx, "Be my guest... I don't know what await us down there." he says while pointing at the stairs in the back of the room. "Sure but..." Groove frowns, unable to make heads or tails of what the actual words say. "Well. No. Sky Lynx, you're pretty smart, do these letter combinations form words that you recognize?" He holds up the nameplate. Grapple looks over Grooves' shoulder to look at the name tag. He frowns a little. "The first four letters may be the word 'guardian'." Dino-Bird & Lynx gingerly steps closer to Groove and Grapple, leaning his large head in close to view the nameplate in question. "Hmm, allow me to see this item that has collected your assorted curiosities," He muses, blue eyes casting an azure cast over the item. "Yes, I would have come to a similar conclusion, the firs word may indeed be 'guardian'." Crosscheck listens as the others attempt to decrypt the inscription on the name plate, "Good guess Grapple... but I'm unable to guess the rest of the inscription. Are you able to do it? This could give us some kind of additional indication about this place." Grapple peers at the name tag with visible confusion. "I'm afraid not. Beyond that the next part starts with the 'P', I'm at a loss. I'm not even certain if there are two or three words." Groove passes off the nameplate to Grapple and moves to open the rusted door, albeit carefully. The hinge pops off completely, so Groove just sets it against the wall and peers into the darkness, taking in what he can with his sound-based sensory grid. "Basement, more supplies I think. Large exit somewhere..." Crosscheck nods at Groove, "Then let's move forwards." He walks towards the door leading downstairs, "I wonder what there is down there..." Basement Storage Other than the faint trace of light filtering down from the stairway, the room is completely dark. With a little light, you'd be able to make out the hulking shapes of the old Guardians as more than just outlines of blackness. Not a medbay, this; simply a repository of deteriorating spare parts for these hulking giants of old Cybertron. A rack of shelving along one wall holds a variety of oversized cogs and internal mechanisms, and several large mounds of rusty, spare armor parts are piled around the room, separated by type. Sky Lynx hmmms loudly, making a show of looking intently at the plate and pursing his lips. "The ending consists of RA and E. Quite likely the missing word is FRAME." He declares proudly, as if it were the only correct interpretation. He sees the others traveling through the doorway, and leaps across the warehouse room to follow, it's difficult to look out for the smaller, defenseless Autobots when they don't wait for him. Grapple looks from the name tag to Sky Lynx. "'Frame' is certainly more likely than the term I was considering. 'Rage'." He gives a small shrug, and seems intend on figuring out the puzzle even as they move along. Crosscheck turns on a flashlight that be brough all along since this room is completly dark. The scientist suddenly steps back as his light passes over a large form, which probably is a guardian sized chestplate. Slowly, he starts to explore the room, "Well... this is not as functional as Magnus described it... those parts are pretty rusty. But this is definitly a storage room for guardian parts." Despite the meagre supply of illumination filtering down from above, Sky Lynx's large spotlights are a welcome source of light in the darkness. The huge room dwarfs even Sky Lynx's huge body, and he cranes his neck to look up towards the cieling, cloaked in darkness even under the intense light from his lamps. "By Primus, this is indeed a /guardian/ facility!" The usually unflappable Sky Lynx looks on in amazement, sending his beams of light around the large subterrainian facility. Groove is sure to allow Sky Lynx in before him, holding his lantern high to gaze around at the cogs. Not that he needed to, Sky Lynx provided plenty of light. "Ooh, yanno', what if this place is haunted? I know a few 'bots who're in to that paranormal stuff." Grapple finally looks up from the name tag and gets a wide view of where they are. He gapes for a moment. "..Amazing.." He seems to be in awe. Crosscheck looks over his shoulder at Groove, "I don't believe in ghost... well outside the Matrix." The scientist keeps looking around, "This place will need to be cleared if we're to build a base around here." Groove smirks and shrugs, "Well I do! Should we get to cleaning it up, sir, or shall we move on?" Crosscheck shakes his head before replying to Groove, "Not today. We still need to find and explore that guardian repair bay." He points at the very large door on the western wall of the room, "Judging by the size of that door... I would say we're pretty close." He pauses before adding, "I doubt we will find anything interesting here. Let's see what's on the other side." "We are not here now to clean up, Groove," Sky Lynx chides. "But to EXPLORE!" He adds valiantly, and the large cat bravely appraches the large doors at the end of the room. "COME, Autobots, there is much left to discover!" Guardian Repair Bay It would take an cavernous, vaulted room like this to house the massive Guardian robots that once trod Cybertron's highways by the thousands. Five immense tables are stretched out across the width of the room, large enough to accomodate a Guardian's bulk, though none look like they've been occupied in aeons. Massive hydraulic lifts and hanging assembly claws sit in rusted, unused ignominy. A large ramp to the north looks like it may once have provided access to and from the outside world, but a cave-in blocked off its useage long ago. Crosscheck walks into the room and stops as realize the size of this room, "Wow... this is impressive. This must have been one of the main repair pay used to maintain the guardians...And it doesn't look it has been used in ages..." He walks over one of the oversized table, "Everything seems to be falling appart here." Grapple shines one of his own little lanterns around the room; it doesn't offer much light, but it offers just enough to get the gist of the place. He glances to Crosscheck, but is distracted and astounded by the sheer size of the place. "It appears to have fallen in to disrepair.." Groove gives a low whistle, "Got that right. Well... all it needs is a little love and attention! Should be able to fix things up in no time, at least enought to serve as a decent base." Lynx bunches up his haunches, and with a mighty leap he jumps up to one of the huge table, displacing a cloud of dust as he does so. He turns around, spilling twin cones of light across the huge room as he does so, usuing his advantage of height to extend the light he can provide. "and decidedly UNUSED, pehaps no one but us has tread these halls for many millions of years!" A good portion of the dust somehow falls on Grapple as he walks by the table. He coughs and shakes himself off a bit. "I wouldn't doubt that was the case, my friend. Although the structural integrity of the area appears to be intact and undamaged despite all the rust.." Crosscheck grins behind his faceplate, "Actually Impactor and a couple of our guys came here a couple of cycles ago. They didn't explore the place though." He looks at Grapple, "That's good to hear. We're hoping to build a base here after all. Could you please inspect the area to make sure that it's solid enough for us to use it?" He gestures towards the back of the room, "Let's check explore this room to make sure there is no hidden surprise..." He then walks towards the ramp to make sure that exits is indeed blocked. Grapple nods readily to Crosscheck. "I would be wary about those rocks and boulders, my friend. Even a single pebble taken out of place can make it unstable." Then, he heads along the walls to search for any cracks or deformities. Groove begins a perimeter opposite of Grapple, nudging along the outermost walls, looking for anything ranging from dips in the ground to small lights indicating possible surveillance cameras or traps. Crosscheck completes his inspection of the ramp and notes that the whole place would probably need to be reinforced before anything can be built here. Leaving the ramp behind he starts to walk along the wall noting every details for his report. "Those wreckers were lazy..." he mutters for himself, "They could have explored that place by themselves... we need to come back with a full building crew to turn this place into something useful." Suddenly the skeleton of a guardian that was standing along the wall start to fall forwards making loud metallic noises... Groove doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary and moves to the center of the room. "Grapple's your mech then. Can you gather some builder 'bots, Gr- whoa!" He steps back at the sudden noise, thrusting his lantern in front of him, "See, told you it was haunted!" Grapple follows the wall all around as he continues his visual inspection. "Everything seems sound, but the --" Then the very large skeleton falls over for no apparent reason; Grapple leaps and turns around, instinctively taking his rifle out. "What in the world?!" Crosscheck is standing right in the trajectory of the falling body, "Oh Primus" he curses before running to save his life. INTERDICTION'D! The screech of strssed metal-on-metal alerts the big blue cat to iniment danger! Sky Lynx's honed reflexes are put to the test when the titanic guardian robot begins to topple, and he leaps into action on instinct. He leaps from his vantage point above the table, moving down to put himself between Crosscheck and certain doom, putting his bulky frame in position to obsorb the brunt of the impact! Crosscheck is about to be crushed by the falling guardian when Sky Lynx moves in and save the day. The metallic masse hits the cyber cat which gives the scientist enough time to dive out of the way. Turning around to see what's happening, Crosscheck askes, "Sky Lynx! Are you ok?" Grapple gapes for just a moment; well, there wasn't anything to shoot, so he puts the rifle away. Then, he rushes over to the semi-crushed Sky Lynx. "Are you all right?! Can you get out from underneath that behemoth..?!" Groove warily moves forward to try and help, but his optics never leave the guardian as he jogs over, his own pistol unholstered, /just in case/ the skeleton truly was haunted. Lynx 's huge legs buckle, his large claws being driven forcefully into the floor under the weight and momentum of the falling titan. The skeletal remains clatter to the floor, but Sky Kynx still stands. "Only a.. rrrr.. Minor scrape." He replies though clenched teeth. With Crosscheck safely out of harms way, he shrugs his massive shoulders, pressing the broken remains off of himself. "Crosscheck, are you all right? Eveeryone else?" He asks, looking to each of the smaller Autobots in turn. Grapple looks to Sky Lynx to make certain he really is all right -- it wouldn't do if someone his size needed a medic here, of all places -- before looking to the downed guardian. "How did it fall?" Crosscheck gets back on his feet, "I'm ok." He moves along Sky Lynx side to make sure he's not wounded. He looks at Grapple, "Must have been the vibration we're producing while walking... perhaps the wreckers destabilized it when they came here." He checks his datapad, "Anyway... I think we're done here. It's time to get back to Iahex... unless you feel like starting to clean that mess? If so be careful and start outside this room. Magnus requested for it to be left in its current state for the moment." Autobot Message: 3/183 Posted Author Underground exploration Thu Nov 19 Crosscheck ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **Encoded for CoC only** "Crosscheck reporting. As requested by Magnus, I led a scouting party composed of Fanfare, Groove, Grapple, Sky Lynx and Fortress Maximus into the undergroud chambers recently discovered by Impactor. The entrance is located north of Crystal City and looks pretty much like all the entrance of Cybertron's underground. It leads to an underground chamber which is surprisingly clean. It probably was an old repair bay. Many cybertronians bodies are laying everywhere in the room...we should send a team to recover the bodies and properly pu them to rest. The lights of that chamber are functional which surprised me but we couldn't discover the energy source. It must comes from somewhere deeper." "The next two rooms where storage rooms, the first one of the repair bay that lead to it. Nothing interesting in that room. There's a lot of spare parts but they're unusable. That room leads to another storage room but this one is stocke with guardians repair parts. Again. nothing he can really use there. Finally, behind that room there is a guardian repair bay. Everything is damaged in there but I guess it could be repaired if we're willing to spend the required ressources. So beside that we didn't find anything but special thanks to Sky Lynx for saving my life when the remains of a deactivated guardian fell on me!" "Grapple, Groove and I inspected the structure of the room... if we want to build a fall back base in those underground, it is doable but it will require to reinforce the passages first. He you guys still want to go that route give me a go and I'll start devising the plans. That's all. Crosscheck out."